When the Batman Needs Saving
by Dorkzilla
Summary: When the Batman sets out to carry the bomb over the bay, a rising hero comes to save him. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is just my way of showing how the upcoming Man of Steel movie might be able to tie in to the Batman Nolanverse. Point Out My Faults.**

**Bruce**

* * *

"Lucius showed me how to operate the reactor," Miranda Tate said, her broken form shivering in the truck's seat.

Selina and Gordon didn't get it, but the Batman did.

_No_, Batman thought wildly, she couldn't have been able to-

"He included, the emergency flood system," said Miranda, chuckling a bit crazily. Bruce noticed Selina's eyes grow wide with realization, then go into a cold glare, looking directly into Miranda's eyes.

Tate's eyes weren't focused on anything anymore, and the Batman could see that she was already fading.

Bruce didn't know whether to feel remorse, or guilt, or relief, or hatred at this woman he once thought he had loved.

"There is no way," Miranda continued weakly, "this bomb will be stopped. Prepare yourselves. My father's work, is done." And with that, Miranda gave one final shudder before collapsing, her eyes closed. And now, the hatred Bruce was pretty sure he had been feeling for her since he felt that knife puncture his side, was increased tenfold.

All hope was gone. The Cat angrily kicked the side of the van while Gordon just stood there, shellshocked. But then, the Batman knew what he had to do.

"What are you doing?" Gordon nearly yelled as Batman hooked the Bat's line onto the bomb.

"I can get it out over the bay," Batman said as he walked back over to the Bat.

"Set it to fly over the water then eject?" asked the Cat. Bruce knew she wasn't going to like this.

"No autopilot."

Selina Kyle

A cold feeling seeped up inside Selina as she realized what that meant. He can't, the Cat thought desperately. But the Batman was already walking towards the flying vehicle.

A knot filled in Selina's throat as she felt the motion, the anger of losing everybody who she might give a damn about, or who might give a damn about her. Now he was going too.

She walked right up to Batman, fighting back tears.

"You could've gone anywhere, done anything," Selina pleaded, her voice getting choked up, much to her anger, "but you came back here."

Bruce turned to her, and the Cat looked into his eyes and saw the peace in them. He was almost ready. She could tell that he didn't feel like there was anything else left for him in this world, and Selina couldn't blame him. His parents, dead when he was a boy, his butler and childhood friend gone, and the two women in his life that he may have truly cared for dead, with one not loving him at all and stabbing him in the back(or the stomach, to be exact). Two women.

She didn't care if she was the third. "Well, then I guess we're both suckers," she replied, and with that, she kissed him. He didn't pull away. She embraced him, until finally he pulled away. As much as the Cat hated it, she'd fallen for him. A single tear smacked the pavement.

Bruce

Bruce had barely enough time to cherish that kiss as he sat in the cockpit.

"I never cared who you were," he heard Gordon begin. "And you were right to," Bruce replied.

"But shouldn't the people know the hero who saved them?"

Bruce never thought of the Batman as a hero. He felt a bit uncomfortable when Gordon said it aloud. But then, the Batman knew that he didn't need to hide his identity anymore. He was about to die anyway.

"A hero can be anyone," Bruce replied, looking Gordon right in the eye, "even doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a boy's shoulders, to let him know the world hadn't ended."

And with that, the Bat's lid closed shut, and lifted itself into the air. The Dark Knight could see Selina's eyes welling up with tears, and felt a pang of guilt. There was no turning back now though.

Clark Kent

The Man of Steel stood at the edge of the building's roof, looking over the devastation below that Zod had brought to Metropolis. So many buildings had been toppled, so many streets upturned, so many families…. dead.

Superman didn't cry, though. Because he knew that with that sadness came hope. The hope of a better world.

He wondered what the rest of the world would think of him. _They'll probably say that I did all of this_, Kent thought.

Clark Kent walked into his home, regular clothes back on. During all of the commotion, he had left the TV on. He was sure that the power had been shut off, but perhaps it had been turned on in the aftermath.

No matter which channel he flicked to, all of the news channels were centered on Metropolis. Or so it seemed.

The camera was focused on the news lady, but Clark could see the skyline of Gotham City behind her. "And here we see-oh my god, look at that!" the news lady screamed as the camera zoomed in on a big speck in the sky. Clark could see that it was some sort of flying vehicle, and a round ball was hooked on to it. Kent could see smoke seeping out of its cracks.

"The Batman appears to be carrying the bomb out of the city!" the lady yelled as the vehicle flew past the bridge and out into the ocean.

Clark Kent had heard about the Batman. Ever since he had been about 12, the Dark Knight was all everybody wanted to talk about. Well, besides his folks. Clark had heard about all of the things he'd done, and he didn't believe the media one bit when they said that he was a killer.

Clark hurried as he changed back into his suit. If he was quick, he could be able to fly to where the Batman was before it was too late. He could tell from the smoke coming off the bomb that it was timed. He couldn't let someone else die. Not today.

Batman

Bruce looked out into the sea. He couldn't see anything in front of him. Reassured, the Batman sank into his seat. He hadn't realized it before, but he was extremely tired. He hadn't exactly been able to get some sleep in the past couple of days.

He thought of all the people he was leaving behind. Selina, Gordon, Fox, Alfred, Selina.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Dark Knight saw a speck in the distance. It was probably just some bird, he decided. But he noticed that it was coming at him way too fast to be a bird of any kind. He began to make out a humanoid shape.

_What the heck_? Bruce thought as he squinted at the man flying towards him.

Finally, the man was flying right alongside him. Maybe the stab wound was making him hallucinate, because the Batman couldn't believe what he saw.

The man was wearing strange material, and a big "S" emblem stretched across his chest. He had a long, red flowing cape.

Before the Dark Knight could say anything, the man ripped off the hood of the Bat with his bare hands and pulled him out. He began to carry him back across the water.

Before Bruce could even begin to ask how the man was able to rip off the Bat's hood, carry him across the water, and FLY, the man spoke first.

"I'm sorry about this uncomfortable position, but we don't have much time." The man said.

Suddenly, with a loud SHOOM!, the bomb detonated. The man accelerated in order to outrun the blast.

The man grinned, obviously relieved. "well that was clo-" his voice was drowned out by the sound of a missile being launched. The launcher was a jet already hightailing it past the city. The missile was heading straight for them.

"Why are they-?"the Bat asked, but was cut off by the man trying to evaded the missile. The missile, however, swerved just as sharply.

Seconds before the missile would collide with its target, the man pulled Batman close to his body, surrounded him with his cape, and turned so that his back was facing the missile.

Superman

Clark finally came up out of the water, carrying a coughing and sputtering Batman on his back. His cape was in tatters, being made out of only thinly woven Kevlar, but his suit was fine, being made out of Kryptonian material.

He lay the Batman on the beach and prepared to do CPR before he choked out "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Sighing, relieved, the Man of Steel helped the Dark Knight up. His suit was a bit more damaged than Superman's, with some of the armor pieces having fallen off, showing the Kevlar bodysuit underneath. Clark noticed that the Batman had a tourniquet around his stomach.

The Bat saw where he was looking at and gave a look that said "don't ask."

And they just stood there for a bit, trying to make sense of each other. Finally, Batman asked, "Who are you?"

"The media took to calling me Superman."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this little one shot, folks. I'll try to update my other story soon. By all means, point out my faults by reviewing.**


End file.
